The Three Musketeers
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Fic for ERIN RIS and NEN! This is kind of a continuation to WORTH THE RISK, placed 5 years in the future. Rick and Kate are married and have three amazing daughters. Rated K for now, will change in future chapters. Follow me at @AnnaFont ie
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Guys! Merry Christmas to everyone! **_

_**READ THIS PLEASE, IT'S IMPORTANT!**_

_**Here's a new fic for my amazing friends ERIN RIS and NEN. Be ready for a twitter explosion fandom because I know they're going to go crazy. The thing is that it all started like a joke but I finally decided to write them a fic.**_

_**This should be a kind of continuation of WORTH THE RISK, placed five years in the future. It's okay if you haven't read the fic, but it should help to understand the story.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

Kate Beckett was walking around the loft when she heard someone open the door.

Rick had been away, on a book tour in the west coast, for a week and she had missed him immensely.

He didn't want to go in first place, but his new book had just come out and promotion was necessary. He had finished the Nikki Heat series over three years ago and now he had finally published a romantic story to commemorate his marriage with Kate.

Yes, he had finally popped the question after two amazing years of getting to know each other even more, and after Kate had told him, she was pregnant.

He silently dropped the keys on the table next to the front door and dropped his bag to the floor. He took his jacket off and threw it to the couch. He was about to walk up the stairs to kiss good night his little girls when he saw the light of his office was open.

"Kate?" He softly called her name.

He walked into the office only to see her browsing through the books placed on the bookshelf, dressed in one of his t-shirts and shorts. He knew she had heard him, but he ignored it and walked up to her.

When he was standing centimetres apart, he moved his arms to wrap them around her waist, "Mmhh hello." He whispers, softly kissing her neck.

"Hello yourself." She says dropping her head to his shoulders so he can continue kissing her neck.

"I've missed you." He murmurs into her ear when Kate moves her arms up to circle them around his neck, her back still pressed to his chest.

"Me too. So have the girls." Kate says now turning around to stare to his amazing blue eyes. Moments later she's up on her tiptoes kissing him; softly and long, like they always do.

He loves how he's much taller than her when she's not wearing hills; how he has to bend his head down and be able to hold her up.

They pull apart for a moment and when he's about to kiss her again someone interrupts.

Rick and Kate turn around to see his little girls standing under the doorframe, dressed in their pj's.

_Erin, Ris and Nen._

Erin is the first; she's also the tallest and has her mother's hair and her dad's eyes. She's one hell of a girl, never stops running around pretending to be a cop, 'Like mom' she always says. Then there's Karisa, or as every one calls her, Ris. She has blonde straight hair and as her sister, blue eyes. She's Disney's number one fan, in fact, she always says that her dream is to become a Disney Princess. Third and last there's Nen. She's the funniest one; she always manages to make everyone laugh to death. Aside from her sisters she has brown hair and brown eyes and like her father, wants to become a writer.

Their adorable girls, more concrete their amazing triplets, who were about to turn four in a week. Yes triplets. It sounded crazy to everyone at first, more to Kate and Rick, who freaked out a tiny little but, but then realized that having triplets was like a gift, something magical and unique.

"Look who's here!" Rick says in a soft tone, "Hello girls!" He says now kneeling in front of them.

"Daddy!" They all say at the same time running to hug him, "Missed you." Ris murmurs on his neck.

"I've missed you too. All of you." He says slightly pulling away to look at them, "How is it possible that you get prettier every day?" He says making his little girls giggle.

"Daddy's silly." Erin says in a sleepy voice.

"You guys are lucky that tomorrow is Saturday, because it's super late and you should all be in bed." Kate explains walking up to her family.

"Daddy's here mom." Nen says happily, still hugging her dad.

"She is sweetheart." Kate says stroking her daughter's brown hair.

"So, what about we all go to bed and tomorrow wake up early and go to the park?" Rick explains.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The three little girls exclaim bouncing around.

"Great. Now let's go to bed." Rick says standing up.

"No…" They all say at unison.

"Then there's no park tomorrow." Kate states.

"Oh-kay… Bed!" Erin says to her sisters.

Kate makes the first move to follow her girls, but Rick stops her, "You stay here. Wait for me." He pecks her lips and hears Kate murmur an 'okay'.

He takes the girls up the stairs and to their bedroom. They sleep together in an enormous room. Three beds settled at the end; first they were separated but the girls begged to put them together, and their parents accepted it. There were also three wardrobes across the room and a big window, from where they could see central park.

"Everyone to bed!" Rick says entering the room. The three girl run to their beds and jump on. They manage to get under the sheets and wait for her dad to read them a book; like every night.

"So, what book do we have today?" He says sitting at the edge of Erin's bed.

"The Little Mermaid." Ris exclaims handing her father the book.

"Good choice, Ris. I'm going to read half of it, because mommy is downstairs waiting of me, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Nen says. "Good." Erin and Ris agree.

Rick hasn't finished the second page and the girls are already fast asleep. He closes the book and places in on the table, turn the light off and whispers 'good night'.

* * *

"How's New York's finest doing?" He asks meeting Kate in his office.

"She's exhausted. Had a long week."

"What about we call it a night?"

"What about we cuddle all night long?" Kate asks, her cheeks turning into dark red.

"I love when you blush." He says leaning in to kiss her again, "Sounds good to me."

"Go get changed writer-boy. I'll get two glasses of wine." Kate says walking to the kitchen.

* * *

"We should plan something for their birthday." Rick says placing the empty glasses of whine on the nightstand.

"I was thinking we could invite their friends over, make a little party."

"That sounds good to me." He says pulling Kate closer to him. "What about we go out tomorrow? Dinner?" He asks softly kissing her cheek.

"What are we celebrating?"

"That I love you and I've missed you."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kate giggles when he starts kissing her neck, "I have the weekend off, so we can invite your mother and Alexis for lunch."

"Okay. Now stop talking." He says capturing her lips once again to make her fall on the mattress.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ THIS. IT'S IMPORTANT! :):)**_

_**Hello again! Sorry for the delay but we all know how busy Christmas breaks are. I'm also sorry this is kinda short, but I wanted to write a family scene before THE INTERESTING PART OF THE STORY starts. Because this is not going to be all happy, nope, sorry(really) but angst is always good right? We're going to see what exactly is the 12**__**th**__** five years later and if Kate is still working as a detective or is she doing something different? Is Rick still shadowing her, as he used to be? Is Senator Braken still in the picture? Is Tyson around? I know I'm such a bad person telling you all these 'kinda' Spoilers but I think it's something you need to know to make the story worth waiting. **_

_**For the ones asking about the names. This fic is based on Erin, Ris and Nen(most of you probably know them, cos they RULE twitter) but is some of you don't let's just say that it all started as a joke and I decided to make them extra happy by writing them a fic. If you still don't follow them on twitter, don't wait longer and click the follow button cos they are amazing and super friendly.**_

_**I will try to update more frequently, sorry again for the delay.**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EACH ONE OF YOU! Let's make 2013 better than 2012! ;)**_

* * *

It's seven o'clock when Erin opens her little blue eyes and looks around to see her two twins still sleeping. She decides to let them rest for a while and jumps out of bed; she silently opens her wardrobe and puts on a NYPD hoodie along with her pink sleepers. She opens the door and carefully walks down the stairs; when she's finally reaches the living room she sees her mother sitting on the couch reading the paper and having a cup of coffee, she guesses.

"Mom!" She says jumping on the couch next to her.

"Hey baby! What are you doing up so early?" Kate asks stroking her curly brown hair.

"No more sleep." Erin giggles as her mom wraps her arms around her daughter's body to pull her closer.

"You know... Maybe we can get breakfast ready for daddy and the girls." Kate whispers.

"Okay, but I want pancakes."

"Deal." Kate says standing up following Erin to the kitchen.

They are nearly done with the pancakes and orange juice when Ris and Nen appear thought the kitchen door.

"Look who's here!" Kate says lifting her two girls up.

"We made pancakes for you guys!" Erin proudly says.

"Pancakes yay!" Ris says jumping on the chair.

"Can someone go wake up dad?" Kate asks setting the table.

"I'll go." Nen says running to her parent's room. She carefully opens the door and closes it again. She takes a few steps and sees her dad fast asleep at one side of the bed. She slowly jumps on the bed and crawls to him. Richard Castle is lying on his back so Nen manages to sit on his tummy and then is when she sees him move; he brings his hand to his face. "Mmhh Morning!" He says with eyes still closed.

"Daddy wake up!" Nen says shaking him.

"Ten more minutes?" He asks making his daughter giggle.

"No, mommy has pancakes and if we don't hurry Erin and Ris are gonna eat them all."

"Oh no!" He says bringing Nen to him so that now they are both lying on the bed, "Hey, did you take care of mommy while I was out?"

"We did."

"Good girls! Now let's go get some breakfast before they eat it all."

* * *

As Rick had promised, by 12.30pm everyone was ready to go to the park. They closed the front door and the girls ran to the elevator. Ris pressed the button and barely a minute after they where all stepping on the crowded NYC sidewalk. Rick was holding Erin's hand, Nen was in the middle, and at the other side, Kate held Ris' hand.

They spent all the morning running around Central Park. There were some boys playing football and the girls asked to join the team next year; after that, Rick set his three little girls on the grass while Kate went to the nearest McDonalds to get some lunch. Fifteen minutes later she was back with three Mc Menus and two cheeseburgers for her and Rick along with a large coke.

They take they time and eat lunch while admiring the environment. When they finish they all fell backwards, to let their back lay on the grass; in order to relax.

"So girls, what should we plan for your birthday?" Rick asks.

"I want to invite Megan over." Ris shouts, standing up in excitement.

"Okay, Morgan is coming over!" Kate says, "What about you Erin? Nen?"

"Uhh…" They both say at unison.

"Can we invite Fiona, Sean, Cody, Christina, Helen and Alice?" Erin asks not sure about her parents answer.

"Sure sweetie. The more the merrier."

"Awesome." The tree girl say at the same time. "Maybe we could make invitations. Disney invitations." Ris continues talking, "I have those cute Disney papers at home."

"Why don't we head home and start them?" Rick suggests.

"Let's go!" Kate says helping her Erin and Nen up as Rick lifts Ris up to softly kiss her blonde hair.

* * *

They spent the whole afternoon writing party invitations. It all started calm and serious, but when Kate turned on the music the girls got a little crazy and Rick ended up finishing the invitations. After dinner, both, Kate and Rick took the girls to sleep and read them a book.

"We have fifteen invitations. So you will have five each, okay?"

"I want to give Morgan hers!" Ris states.

"You will sweetheart, don't worry." Rick explains and hears Ris murmur an 'okay'. "Sleep well ladies." He whispers as he closes the door, letting Kate out first.

* * *

Two hours later, and having watched fours the reruns of Friends, Rick and Kate are still cuddling on the couch.

"I should tell my dad to come over for their birthday." Kate whispers, her head on Rick's shoulder.

"Sure, Kate. He'll love seeing the girls!"

"You know… Sometimes I wonder what my mom would say about me… Us, if she were alive." Kate says letting a single tear run down her face.

"I… I think she'll be very proud of you Kate. Of us, and the girls. I know and believe she is extremelly proud of you." Rick explains caressing Kate's cheek with his thumb.

"She is?"

"I am sure, Kate."

"I just miss her. I know it's been years, but she would have loved you and the girls…" Kate says turning her head to look at Rick.

"We would have loved her too." Rick says pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks for helping me through this."

"Always love. Always." He says hugging her tight.

* * *

_**Thoughts? **_


	3. Chapter 3 - Author's note

Hello beautiful people! How are you all doing?

I'm sorry about this Author's Note. I know it's kinda sad to open a new update of a fic and find this but there's something you guys need to know.

As some of you already know, I'm at university, first year to be exact, and there's lots of work to do and tons of exams; so I'm using these few lines to tell you that I won't be uploading for a while, at least two or three weeks, due to my results (which aren't very bad, but I think I can do much better). I hope you understand my situation.

As soon as my exams are over and the results are better I will start posting again. I know it's not fair for you but it isn't for me either, because there's one thing I really like doing and that is writing; so yeah, sorry.

THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.

MY APOLOGIES.

ANNA F.

_PS: if you want to contact me just DM or tweet me, I always reply._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey I know it's been a lot, I'm sorry! **_

_**I previously apologize for any mistake it's pretty late and I can't hold my eyes open for much long! ;)**_

* * *

It was finally the day. Their birthday. They were turning five today and Rick and Kate really couldn't believe it. Five years had passed since that night after their wedding, that night when they decided to keep moving on and start something; something big and wonderful. Something called a family.

When the triplets arrived Kate couldn't believe her eyes, she had been in the operation room for hours. Hours of pain, tears and yelling at Rick for unnecessary reasons; but she did it; they, together, as a married couple made it through labour and now here they were; driving her beautiful girls to school.

Rick was driving because Kate asked him to in order to finish reading some files. Nen was sitting in the middle chair playing with her Barbie, while Erin stared at the busy sidewalk and Ris was busy reading a Disney comic.

* * *

"Okay girls! Off we go." Rick says parking the car in front of the school, "Kate you coming?"

"Sure." She replies putting the papers back into the folder, "Let's get your pretty faces to class."

When they reach the class, they all went to the same, the teacher hugged them and their classmates surprised them by singing happy birthday. Kate and Rick watch as they girls' mouths open to an _o_ shape and carefully and shyly walk into the class. They are halfway to their seats when they turn around to see her parents still under the doorframe looking at them; grinning. They were grinning like idiots in love with their girls. Kate moved her hands up giving permission to the girls to go take their seats.

"Let's go." Rick says turning around to walk back to the car. When they arrive he hands Kate the keys but she insists in him driving, so Rick doesn't push further and happily jumps into the driver seat.

Fifteen minutes later Rick double-parks in front of the precinct and pulls his wife in for a sweet good-bye kiss. "I'll pick you up for lunch okay? Then we can go prepare the party before school finishes."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"It does huh? No go kick some ass Kate."

"Will do Sir." She laughs on his lips, moving in to peck them again and again, "I love you." She says lifting her hand up to cup his cheek.

"I love you." He repeats taking her hand and giving it a squeeze before watching her jump off the car and enter the Precinct.

Her precinct. Their place. Where it all started.

* * *

Kate steps into the elevator and sighs. Time really flies; only five years ago she was already at the hospital, Rick always by her side; her father had been there too and she knew her mother also was, not in person but she knew Johanna was always near. Lanie had been bothering, nice bothering, around taking pics and inventing names for girls. Also the boys had showed up for a while bringing Alexis and Martha with them. Indeed, the day had been really busy and stressful but having the people she loved by her side, helping her through it had been the best of the feelings.

_A day to remember._

* * *

Kate steps into the homicide floor, which is, still, pretty much empty. Esposito and Ryan are already there and so are the new detectives; Mark Dillan and Franklin Olsen. Two middle twenties guys that weren't much help but they were strong and serious; something important for interrogations.

Kate walks into her office, hangs the coat and leaves her purse on the round table by the window. She turns on her heels and stares at her desk; Captain Katherine Beckett. Yes Captain, she had finally decided to accept Gates' offer and took time off to get ready. She passed all the exams and tests and when Gates' retired, Kate took her place as the headmaster of the Twelfth Precinct.

* * *

The day went on really quickly and without even realizing it was nearly 1 o'clock and that didn't mean anything but Rick and lunch. Damn she's hungry and hell bored. That's something she dislikes about her new work; not being able to hit the street as frequently as before, but this way is safer. She needs to be okay for his girls and for Rick.

There was a knock on the door and suddenly Rick's pretty face appears through the door, "Ready to go?" He asks walking up to her.

"Sure, let me grab my coat and we're ready to go."

"You get all the files and stuff. I get your coat."

"I'm not taking work home this weekend, Rick. It's all about the girls, remember?"

Oh, of course he remembers.

After a nice lunch at Remmy's Rick and Kate head home and prepare everything for the party. They blow up balloons and hang a Happy Birthday placard from one side of the living room to the other. They even set the food on the table and get the drinks ready in the fridge.

They are about to walk out the door, on their way to pick up the girls when Kate's phone goes off.

"Hello." She answers the phone.

"Mrs. Castle?" A female voice asks.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is it?"

"It's Grace Sullivan, principal of your daughters school."

"Oh… Is everything okay?" Kate asks start to get a little nervous. Sure she had received calls from the school but never from the principal.

"Well… We need you to come here asap."

_ASAP? Oh God._

"What happens?"

"I rather tell you this myself. I…"

"Principal, what's going on?" Kate asks, now with a firm voice tone.

"It's your girls… They weren't with the class when they got back from an outdoor activity…"

_WHAT?_

"WHAAAT?" Kate yelled through the phone.

"Mrs. Castle, please. Come here as soon as possible." The director says hanging up.

"Kate what's going on?" Rick breaks the awkward.

"That… Was…" Kate stammers; a single tear running down her face, "The principal just told me that the girls weren't there when they got back form an outdoor activity." Kate explains letting Rick's arms wrap around her.

Maybe they were hiding or lost. Maybe they had been… No, that's not; the school had various security cameras and people in charge to let cars get in and out.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HELLO GUYS AND A SPECIAL HELLO TO THE MUSKETEERS! **_

_**I KNOW I WAS MEAN LEAVING THE LAST CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER BUT HERE I AM AGAIN.**_

_**I WANTED THE STORY TO GO DIFFERENT BUT I KNOW ERIN NEN AND RIS WOULD HAVE HATED ME FOREVER SO I'M JUST GONNA MAKE THEM HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**LOVE YOU GIRLS. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND AMAZING CHATS OVER TWITTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

_"That… Was…" Kate stammers; a single tear running down her face, "The principal just told me that the girls weren't there when they got back form an outdoor activity." Kate explains letting Rick's arms wrap around her._

_Maybe they were hiding or lost. Maybe they had been… No, that's not; the school had various security cameras and people in charge to let cars get in and out._

* * *

It seems like forever but they finally arrive at their daughters' school. Rick grabs Kate's hand as they step off the cab and run into the building to find the director and other teachers waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Kate asks in her cop voice.

"They weren't in class when we got back from Central Park."

_Central Park? Oh God._

"So that means you don't know where my girls are? And you're here waiting for them to appear?" Kate yells.

"Mrs. Castle we called you because we know you're a NYPD Captain." The director states.

Kate was about to say something when Rick squeezes her hand telling her to let him talk for a moment. She accepts and he starts to speak.

"Okay so when and where was the last time you saw them?"

"Ris and Erin were playing with Morgan and Ashley and Nen…"

"Nen? Where was she?" Kate demands.

"She was with Sean playing soccer." A young man says, "I was with them." He adds.

"Okay. And when you left Central Park?"

"Yes they were with us too but weren't when we arrived in the class." The principal explains.

"Have you checked every room and restroom in the school?" Kate asks.

"Yes." Three teachers say at unison.

"Rick…" Kate's voice is weak, powerless. He turns to her and brings her body to his. He hugs her like there's no tomorrow.

"Shh Kate, we're going to find them okay? They will have their birthday party this afternoon I promise."

Rick softly cups his wife's cheeks and wipes the tears off.

* * *

They don't even bother going to the 12th, Rick just calls Ryan and Esposito and tells them to meet him and Kate at the school.

Kate explains her co-workers, her detectives everything there's to know and sends Ryan and Espo to Central Park while she stays with Rick at the small room.

"Rick what if someone has kidnapped them?"

"No Kate, don't say that."

"Rick it is possible, you know? Many kids are kidnapped every week." Kate yells.

Rick looks at her. He doesn't blink nor say a word because he knows she is right but he doesn't want to admit it.

His girls, their girls are lost in New York City.

_Holy shit, this doesn't sound good._

"Kate." Rick says minutes later, "What would three girls do in NYC? Where would they go?"

"Anywhere Rick, just don't say nonsense things because I'm trying to think okay?"

"Kate I'm serious. Maybe they got distracted with some shop or someone and then found themselves alone."

"That could be." Kate says, now in a more calm tone. She stares at the New York City map for five long minutes and then starts circling things. Random places.

Or not that random.

Rick walks up to her and looks at the map for a while.

Central Park. McDonalds. Restaurants. Pizza hut. Disney Store. Subway.

"Disney store!" Both, Rick and Kate say at the same time.

Without saying anything else they both run out the school, the teachers and the Director calling for them but getting no response back.

They hail a cab and barely ten minutes later they jump off it and storm inside the Disney Store. They run, hand to hand, to the till point and ask for help. Nothing.

_No one has seen them._

Kate breaks into tears again and Rick immediately wraps his strong arms around her.

"Kate we should take a look around. Thousand of kids enter the store everyday, maybe they are here but no one has seen them."

"Yeah… okay." Kate slightly pulls away but Rick brings her back to him, but kissing her instead of just hugging.

"We're going to find them, love. I promise."

They walk a few corridors and nothing.

They walk to the Disney Princesses place and spot three little bodies at the end of the corridor. Three little girls playing with outfits and fancy shoes.

_Erin._

_Karisa._

_Nen. _

Oh My God.

They don't even call for them; they just run and crash into their little girls.

Their daughters. They are fine.

"Back off." Ris groans when she feels someone hugging her from behind.

Kate and Rick don't speak; they just pull them even closer and let the tears run down their faces.

Angry. They are angry, but happy to see their kids again.

"Girls!" Kate states wanting to continue speaking but Nen cuts her off.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Don't you ever do that again! Never again!" Kate says angry.

"Do what?" Erin asks.

"Leave the school group. You can't just enter the Disney Shop without telling your teachers." Rick explains, "You had mom and dad very worried girls…"

"It was Ris' idea!" Nen states pointing at her sister who immediately responds, "Hey it was not!"

"It was." Erin says.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Never, ever do that again." Kate states, hugging them again.

"Mom…" The three of them burble at unison, "We're sorry."

"I know you are." Kate says now much more calm.

"Let's go home okay?" Rick suggests and his four girls nods.

_It's amazing how three little girls can get distracted with Disney stuff and have you worried to dead for hours. But it's also amazing how by just looking at them you forget about everything and move on._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**I think there's just going to be one or two more chapters.**_


End file.
